Dragon Scale Legs
}|GetValue= } | name = Dragon Scale Legs | marketable = yes | sprites = }} | article = | actualname = dragon scale legs | plural = ? | itemid = 3363 | flavortext = | itemclass = Body Equipment | primarytype = Legs | secondarytype = | stackable = no | armor = 10 | weight = 48.00 | droppedby = | value = Negotiable | npcvalue = 180 | npcprice = 0 | buyfrom = -- | sellto = H.L. | notes = They were the legs with the highest defense rating in Tibia until the introduction of the Falcon Greaves, and since the introduction of Ornate Legs they are not the best legs for Knights. These are unobtainable and thus very rare. There were one of these Titania, obtained by a player that bought the 100,000th active premium account and chose these legs as his reward. Some people say that a pair is also on Antica. once owned a pair of these in Antica, but was killed on the second floor of the Thais Paladin guild. This was when if you died in game you dropped all you had equipped, instead of letting his assailants get the legs, he threw them in the trash. It is shown at Tibian Exhibitions. They can also be seen in the Kazordoon Treasure Room and in Pythius The Rotten's treasure room. Part of the Dragon Set. They could be seen in 's house on Shanera. The amount of gold he offered for it was so high, the trade couldn't be concluded by the normal "trade with" system, due to the limitation in the number of items that can be traded (200 slots full of crystal coins weren't enough). So both parties settled on a price in US Dollars and they concluded the deal. | history = Dragon Scale Legs are one of the Tibian items that cannot be looted from a creature or obtained in a quest. They are given as a present by the Gods to certain players who are believed to deserve them. There are three known pairs of Dragon Scale Legs in-game. First Pair Back in the day, before the present house system, a player named Lostboy used to control the apartment system in the city of Thais, by owning the keys that allowed to open and close the houses doors. His implication with the game was so high that CiPsoft decided to thank him by giving him a pair of Dragon Scale Legs, which was showed during the item exhibition held by Alliance of Free Tibians 2004. Second Pair A second pair of Dragon Scale Legs were given to Pskonejott after helping the Tibia community in different ways, such as reporting several bugs. Third Pair On July 26th, 2007, a character named Abertt from the world Titania was given a pair of these majestic legs for becoming the 100,000th Premium Account buyer on Tibia, as well as a Golden Figurine with a special inscription. }}